Fifty Shades of Elevation
by DeviouslyMe
Summary: Sequel to Fifty Shades After. Post-Teddy, Pre-Phoebe. Elevation: the act of becoming, escalating, and climbing.
1. Chapter 1

First chapter!

Maybe I'll keep my readers from After; I hope I do! I'd hate to loose y'all and have to start all over again!

Tell me what you guys think. I'm working on my chapters, too! This, naturally, is just a prologue. It's not going to be long. It's introducing the story, the plot base and things such as that.

-T.

* * *

"Alright, Mr. Grey." I mumble, staring down at my 17 month old son. He had his powder blue eyes- so similar to my own- narrowed up at me, his lips pursed out. I resist the urge to roll my eyes; he's so independent. "Walk up the stairs by yourself, if you think you can. Don't cry when you fall down," I end with a joke, giving him a tiny smile as he lifts his chin up high and begins his journey up the seventeen flight of steps.

Leaning against the wall, I silently stare after him and recall the morning events. Now that my sweet, baby Theodore has figured out how to walk, he's also decided that cribs weren't his style. I don't believe I'll ever forget Christian's reaction to waking up and finding his son prodding his face curiously with his toy keys.

"He's too big for the crib, baby." I'd tried to explain, but my mercurial Fifty simply shook his head and denied the fact that Teddy is growing up. After a few moments of attempting to make him see face, I finally used the one thing I knew would get to him.

"What if all of Teddy's play friends have big boy beds and Ted is still in a crib?" I had pretended to admonish. "Your son would be the laughing stock of the park, Christian."

That had changed his opinion fairly quickly.

"Mama," Ted's voice calls, effectively pulling me back into the present. I glance up to see him halfway up, where the banister ends, holding his chubby hand out rather begrudgingly. "Help."

I wink at him, not moving. "Thought you could do it on your own?"

"Mama." His tone is curt, and I'm immediately reminded that the only thing my son gained from me was his eyes. "Help. Now."

"Oh, alright." I say with a heavy sigh, knowing how they annoy Teddy. "I guess I'll help you this one time.."

I trudge up the stairs, scooping him up and tickling his tummy. He laughs, squirming in my arms and I instinctively hold his feet away from my stomach.

And just like that, my good mood has vanished.

The reminder of the next Grey heir growing inside my belly causes my entire brain to chill over, and I hurriedly take Ted to his room. Laying him in his crib, I give him strict instructions to stay in it until we're up, and that he'll have a big boy bed in the morning if he does so.

Walking into the long hallway, my hand subconsciously moves to my abdomen. Christian and I hadn't exactly planned for another child, wanting at least a three or four years difference with Ted. But, unfortunately, Dr. Greene had received a bad batch of shots. They recalled them about two days after I'd taken mine, and she'd called my right away.

That was a week ago.

I took the pregnancy test the morning, and it was positive.

I'm honestly afraid of what this child will bring. I know Christian more than likely wont react very well. Given, he's a lot more open to the idea of a child ever since Teddy. I actually believe he secretly wants another, but doesn't know how to bring it up. He just doesn't understand that not every baby will be as calm and quiet as Ted had been, and the personas will be totally different.

Heaven help my little baby if it's a girl.

Hell, for all I know, he may not even want another child. But the mental picture of Christian playing dress up with a tiny girl in copper pigtails and big, grey eyes causes me to smile softly. I slide down the wall, onto the floor, lost in images of the future that I'm uncertain will actually happen.


	2. Chapter 2

I awake sometime in the night to Christian's missing body and frown.

Sitting up, I glance around the spacious bedroom and blink. Christian's always here when I wake up..

"I am the Lorax! I speak for the tree's.." I hear a melodic voice exclaim from down the hall, and a grin rugs at my lips. Of course if our son wakes in the dead of the night wanting a bedtime story, Christian would run to his every beck and call. Tip-toeing into the corridor I peep into the open bedroom directly across from ours, and the scene causes me to bite the inside of my cheek to retain from laughing.

My Fifty Shades, Christian Grey, CEO and sometimes dominant, is sitting in a gliding chair with our son, reading his favorite book. He has the ridiculous Lorax mustache on that Elliot had bought several weeks ago, and Ted seemed positively delighted.

I hurriedly jogged back into our bedroom, returning with the camera I'd given Christian on our honeymoon. I quickly snapped a photo of the moment, capturing Ted petting the mustache in awe and Christian in mid-sentence.

Then, I finally let myself laugh.

Christian glances up, startled. Ted laughs in excitement at having both of his parents up at this time of night, exclaiming, "Mama!"

"There's my favorite Grey men." I feel myself grin wider when Christian sends me his shy smile, sitting the book down and standing with Teddy. "What's gotten you two up this late?"

"This little guy, as always." He places a kiss on Teddy's head, who reaches for me. I take him, nuzzling his neck affectionally. "Tiny night owl."

"Mom said I was the same way," I assured him, noticing how awake I am now. "Still am, actually."

"He's so much like you.." Christian mummers, staring impassively at us. I blink.

"You're insane."

"Possibly."

"He's you all over again, Christian Grey!"

He waves me off. "In retrospect, yes. But his personality is completely you. He does have my mood swings," He grins off handily at this. "Though he has your compassion, and your knack for disobedience. Your love for books, also." He glares disdainfully at the stack on the left side of the room.

"There is nothing wrong with books."

"Yes. If you're a nerd."

"I'm not a nerd!"

"I know, darlin'." He says in that fake southern accent that he's learned throws me into a fit of giggles. It, of course, worked like a charm and I burst into laughter. Ted, not knowing what's going on entirely, laughs also. Soon Christian joins in, and I don't think he realizes that half of the reason we're doing it is because he's still sporting that ridiculous mustache.

* * *

A few minutes later, I'm laying Teddy back down in his crib and his eyes are heavy lidded.

"Go to sleep, sweetheart." I whisper, brushing a copper curl away from his ear. It's time for a haircut, soon.

As I walk back out into the hallway, I find Christian leaning against the far side of it and staring at me with narrowed lids. I know him well enough to realize he isn't mad, but deep in thought.

"Christian?" I ask tentatively, stepping up against him. "Baby?"

"Ana," He brushes a piece of hair from my face, his eyes impassive. He searches my face, and I stare back questioningly. "Ana, I want another baby."


	3. Chapter 3

"You.. _what_?" I gape, my mouth going dry.

"I want another baby." He sighs, running a hand through his hair and I blink. "He's growing up so fast.. It makes me realize how much I want this for us, Ana." His tone is slightly pleading.

"Christian.." I whisper, the words catching in my throat. _It's now or never, Steele._

"I understand it's soon, but-"

"Christian, I'm pregnant." I blurt, and immediately regret it afterwards. I'd planned on doing something really cute; make a huge frame of the sonogram or something like that. To make it memorable.

Christian is frozen, his eyes staring blankly at me. One hand still rested in his jumbled up hair, the other hanging loosely onto my wait. He opens his mouth and closes it once, twice..

I feel tears pool in my eyes.

"This is a repeat of last time, isn't it?" I choke out, fear grasping my heart and snatching it wildly. The air dissolved from my lungs, the room blurring. After he didn't reply, I took off down the hallway.

My vision jaded by the tears, I subconsciously hear him shout out from behind me. I just ran faster, to the upcoming stairs, and threw myself down them in haste to get away. He's right behind me, and I can feel it, so I snatch down a large plant to effectively block his path.

I grab a hold of my keys sitting on the kitchen counter, rushing out the side door and towards my Audi. Flinging the door open and sitting inside, I see Christian dash out of the house. We lock eyes for a moment, and I feel my resolve close and the fight in me fades, leaving a blubbering mess in its wake.

I thought he'd _wanted_ this..

"Ana!" He exclaims, breaking our contact and racing towards the car. I don't move, keeping my hands firmly on the steering wheel so tight that my knuckles have turned white. He reaches me, "Ana, baby, _please_-"

"I thought you wanted a baby." I sob, and I officially feel pathetic. "I thought- after you _said_.. I thought you'd be happ-"

"I am happy, Ana!" He yells, grabbing my shoulders and shaking my gently. "I'm happy." He whispers again, shakily, and I suddenly become aware that he'd thought I'd been leaving him.

Oh, Fifty..

"Then why didn't you reply?" I'm suddenly angered. "Why can't we have a normal couple moment? Why can't when I tell you I'm pregnant, you have the normal romantic, happy reaction that every girl dreams of-?"

I'm cut off by Christian's arms wrapping around my waist, pulling me out of the Audi and lifting me into the air. He spins me in a circle, his booming laugh crossed with a strangled sob. I instinctively wrap my arms around his neck. He lays his head in the crook of my shoulder, and inhales.

"We're having another baby?" He asks quietly, as if checking one last time.

"We're officially adding another Grey heir," I assure, my mood lifting as I'm reminded of his tone. He's my sweet, loving Fifty at the moment.

I couldn't be any happier.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tonight, We Are Yooungggggg." I sang loudly in the kitchen to the radio, twirling around in a circle as I mixed batter for a cake. "So let's set the world on fire, we can burn brighter than the sun!"

Ted mumbles a mess of what he suspects are lyrics from beside me, though the only part he can correctly pronounce is 'tonight'. I walk over to the table, placing the cake mix down and lifting Teddy onto one of the chairs.

"Let Mama get the cups and coloring, then we cake make.." I trail off, waiting for it..

"Rainbow cake!" Ted exclaims, throwing his arms into the air as he bends his knees up and down.

"Rainbow cake." I assure, nuzzling his nose with my own. I grab four cups and the tiny box of food coloring and walk painfully slow back to the table. It had the effect I hoped for.

"Mama!" Ted whines, his eyes narrowing. He knows what I'm up to.

I wink, finally reaching him and begin to pour the batter into the separate cups. Ted already has his hands on the food coloring tubes, ready to make the biggest mess he possibly can for Mama to clean up seeing as Gail and Taylor had moved out shortly after Morgan had been born a little over two months ago.

They still make an appearance at the house almost every night, but I'd assured Christian we needn't have another Mrs. Jones. This is my house, and I'll clean it.

Sawyer is now our 24/7 security guard, but when Christian decides to go on a big trip somewhere, Taylor still accompanies him. They're friends, even if Christian refuses to admit it.

"Alright, baby." I sit the final cup down. "Do your worst."

Ted immediately starts mixing all sorts of colors into the batter, and I don't have the heart to tell him it'll most likely turn out black if he keeps it up. It's Valentine's Day, and I'd told Teddy I'd been wanting a big cake lately. He'd asked me why, and I'd explained how his baby sibling is inside of me, and they wanted cake. So Ted had practically forced me to the super market on our way to the park a few hours ago, grabbing some cake mix off the shelf, claiming he's giving his baby sister a Valentine's Day gift.

I don't think I've ever been prouder of my baby boy.

"So Ted," I sit down beside him, watching as he mixes yellow and blue together. "What makes you think your baby sibling is going to be a girl?"

He looks at me funny. "It is." He confirms after a moment, going back to his experimenting.

I shake my head. There's no getting around him.

"Well, Daddy'll be home soon. Maybe he wants some cake, too?"

"No!" Ted exclaims, his eyes wide. "Just for Mommy and Muppet."

I blink at him. "Muppet?"

Ted nods, putting down the now empty blue tube of color. "Muppet. Baby is Muppet." He seems proud of himself for reaching this conclusion.

I feel myself grin at his Muppet obsession, something Christian had gotten him into. "The baby can't be named Muppet for real, Teddy."

"No." He agrees. "Now."

"Okay, Ted." I kiss his cheek and began cleaning up the mess. "Muppet it is."

Blip and Muppet. I grin to myself, walking over to the trash can. What better family than that?

* * *

"That looks really good, Teddy.." Christian hints later on, eyeing the rainbow colored cake. "Wish I had a piece.."

"No." Ted is adamant. "Mama and Muppet."

I wink at Christian over my plate, commenting, "You're the one whose drilled into his that he should always ensure that Mama eats."

"Yes," He agrees, an amused grin upon his face as he stares down at our son. "I guess this one is on me."

I smile as I take another bite, "Muppet likes cake."

Ted's eyes light up. "My cake?"

"Yep! She only likes cakes made by little boys named Theodore."

Ted frowns. "Am I the only Theodore in the world?"

I look at Christian, who shrugs. "You're the only Theodore I know, besides your great-grandfather.." I reply, uneasy.

Ted seems to accept this. "Okay."

Christian kisses the top of Teddy's head, picking him up and looking into his eyes. "Time for all boys named Theodore to have a bath, then!" He says, and begins walking down the hallway towards the downstairs bath.

"Even Great Grandpa?" I head Ted ask as they turn into the room. I giggle silently as I take another bite of the cake.

"Yep. Him, too."

Thirty minutes later, I've successfully finished cleaning all remains of food coloring off the table and now lounging on the couch with Ted and Christian watching Tom and Jerry. The show never did amuse me, but Ted giggles at the exact same time Christian lets out a roaring laugh and I can't help but giggle at the two.

My Grey men sure are in sync with each other.

"Watch this, Teddy!" Christian exclaims, and a few moments later Tom falls out of the house window and smacks onto the ground with a thud. Ted bursts into laughter and so does my Fifty, his arm snaking around my waist and testing on Muppet.

"How're my two favorite girls?" Christian whispers into my ear, and I roll my eyes.

_ It could be another boy, too!_

"We're fine. But we could be having another mini-Christian instead of a mini-Ana, you know." I explain, turning my head to face him. He tilts his head and pretends to examin my stomach.

"Nope." He shakes his head, looking back to me with a grin upon his features. "Muppet's going to be Daddy's Little Angel."

My heart warms at his words, but I stand my ground. "Muppet could very well be another Mama's Boy."

Christian pouts. "But you won't let me spoil the son I have now!"

I shake my head, laughing. It has nothing to do with me, actually. Teddy is me all over again in that aspect. He doesn't care for material things, much to Christian's dismay.

"Okay. Here's a deal," I rest my forehead against his. "If it's another boy, no spoiling. If Muppet is a girl, you can spoil her as much as you please. Agree?"

Christian's eyes light up. "You mean it?"

"I mean it. As long a Ted doesn't feel like he's getting the short end of the stick." I warn.

"He won't!" Christian's face is excited, his body pratcially jumping up and down underneath me. I smile at him, realizing how much I'd made him miss out on when I'd made him promise not to buy Teddy the world. "She'll have the best of everything, Ana!"

And somehow, as I turn back to face the TV due to Teddy's random shout of giggles, I honestly don't doubt it for one second.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Andrea," I smile as I walk through the elevator doors, Teddy skipping along beside me. He holds a box of a model boat in his hands that Mia had brought for her favorite nephew, and the moment he laid eyes on it two hours ago, he's been badgering me about coming to show Christian so they can put it together. So I'd begrudgingly thrown on clothes, a tiny bit annoyed my day off had been interrupted by the tornado that is Mia Grey. Now at almost four months pregnant, my belly is just beginning to bulge, so I wear tight shirts, remembering how much Christian loves my baby bumps. "Christian here?"

"In his office, Mrs. Grey." Andrea grins over her desk at Teddy. "He's getting so big, Ana!"

"That's what happens, I guess." I reply sadly as Ted sprints towards Christian's office doors. "I'll see you later, Andrea." I call as I follow him.

Ted tries to open the doors, but soon turns back towards me in exasperation. I giggle a bit, leaning over him and pulling the doors back.

"I don't care, Ros.. It's a bit difficult to tell right now.." My Fifty sits at his desk, phone to his ear and one hand through his hair. He glances up as I open the door, and grins widely. Without a goodbye, he hangs up the phone and stands to catch Teddy as he flings himself at his father.

"Look, Dad!" He exclaims, finally able to share the boat with someone who'll be just as enthusiastic about it as he is. "Boat!"

"That's going to be a challenge to put together, son." Christian examines the box, but soon winks at Teddy. "But there's nothing we Grey men can't handle, 'eh?"

My mouth drops open as Ted dutifully responds, "Nothing!"

"You're corrupting him, Christian Grey!" I accuse, hands on my hips. Ever since Teddy, I've gone into classic mother mode.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"You're so childish, Anastasia."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Can we eat now?" Teddy questions, eyeing the McDonald's bag in my hands. I blink. I'd completely forgotten about it.

"McDonalds?" Christian's face lights up in a grin. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. You wouldn't expect Mr. big shot CEO to love chicken nuggets.

"Yes. McDonalds." I give him the bag, before sitting down on the chair in front of his desk. Ted immediately goes outside to chat with Andrea after he gets his food; they've become good friends somehow.

"So," Christian stares at me, his tone slightly more serious. "How did the appointment go?"

I had to go to Dr. Greene's today for my four month check up, and Christian had been up at Portland, effectively not being able to make it. I shift under his gaze, looking down guilty.

"She.. She told me the sex of Muppet." I bite my lip, hoping he wouldn't get mad. "I couldn't wait another month, Christian! And she could see it!"

Christian frowns slightly. "I wanted to be there.."

"I know."

"So?" His face splits into a wide smile, and my heart stops. "Am I having a prince or princess?"

My worries wash away, and I call Teddy back in. He sticks his head in the door questioningly, french fry in mouth.

"Tell Daddy what Mommy is having." I stare at Christian out of the corner of my eye.

Teddy jumps into the room excitedly, yelling, "Baby sister!"

Christian looks at me hopefully for confirmation, and I say, "Get ready to spend some money, Mr. Grey."

"Yes!" He exclaims, standing and rushing over to me. He picks me up, spinning me in circles. "I told you, Ana!"

"Yes, yes." I giggle, slapping his arm playfully. "You told me Muppet was a girl, I know." I reach into my pocket, producing a sonogram. "Muppet's first picture."

Christian stares at it, running his thumb lightly over it in awe. "That's our Muppet."

"That's her." I grin.

"Oh, Ana." He looks at me, and my breath hitches in my throat. That look.. "Thank you. So much."

"Don't thank me." I whisper, resting my forehead on his shoulder. "It takes two to tango."

* * *

"Mommy!" I head Teddy exclaim in horror. "What's wrong?"

I'm laying beside the toilet, curled into a ball with nausea. Muppet obviously doesn't share her brothers love for oranges.

"Mommy doesn't feel good, Ted." I whisper, my voice hoarse. All I want to do is sleep..

"Call Daddy?"

"Yeah, baby." I nod my head, curling back into my position. "Tell Daddy I'm sick and he needs to come home. Right now."

"Okay!" Ted rushes off, more than likely to exaggerate and tell his father that I'm dying and bleeding to death.

I sigh, snuggling against the cool tile. Just rest my eyes for a moment..

I awake to Christian's voice shouting, and Ted sitting over me, moving hair out of my face.

"Ana!" Christian's in the doorway, and I barely have the strength to turn my head to the side. I never felt this weak with Teddy.. "Ana, baby, are you okay?"

"Christian.." I mumble, closing my eyes. A searing pain crosses my head and I flinch. "Hurts.." Every thing is fuzzy..

"Oh, god.. Ted, where's the phone?" A few moments later, he continues. "Mom! It's Ana.. She won't get up.. But she says it hurts, damnit! Yeah-" I feel my consciousness slip, and I'm covered in darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't give a fuck about your procedures!" I hear Christian's voice shout from some distance away. "She's not going anywhere without me, so you might as well take your procedures and stuff them up yo-"

"Christian!" Grace scolds, her voice fairly close to me. "Theodore is right outside. Watch your language."

I groggily blink my eyes open, surprised at how the blinding light doesn't really bother me all that much. The headache I'd had earlier is now vacant, but my body still feels weak and raggedy. I automatically place my hand on my abdomen.

"Muppet." I choke out, and I hear everything around me quieten. No one responds, and my voice becomes urgent. "My Muppet!"

"Ana, baby.." Through the bright lights and my own slurred vision, I make out a head and copper colored hair. Christian! "Muppet is fine. You're sick, darlin'. Calm down, please."

_Muppet is okay?_

_Muppet's fine._

_She's alright!_

My posture immediately sags with my relief, and I blink. I wasn't aware I'd been tensed up.

Everything finally focuses, and I locate Christian sitting beside me, his hand in mine. I send him a tiny, feeble smile. He doesn't return it.

"Sick with what?" I cough, and Grace passes me a glass of water. I drink it thankfully.

"Pneumonia." Grace responds, her hands resting on my forehead. "Fever is still high.."

"Pneumonia? In May?"

"It's possible," Grace explains. "But quite rare. You're in the hospital, Ana. Have you realized that yet?"

I glance around.

No, I haven't.

"I know now.." I mumble, glaring distainfully at the machiences beside me. Grace looks at me sympathetically, scribbling something down on a chart. I look at Christian. "When can I leave?"

"You can't." He growls, his eyes narrowed, as if daring me to argue. "You're too sick."

Grace nods. "He's quite right, Ana. It would be very harmful to your.. Muppet-" she surpresses a smile, no doubt thinking of her grandsons obsession, "if you were to leave now. We'll be keeping you until you've made a full recovery."

My brows furrow, and I shake my head. "No! I want to go home. I'll even stay in bed." I turn to Christian, frowning once I remember he'll be absolutely no help at all.

"I'm sorry, Ana," Grace tries to smile, before placing my chart on the end of my bed. "I think now would be a great time to share with the rest of the family that you're pregnant. They're all outside."

I sigh. I'd been trying to avoid them all, not wanting them to see my stomach quite yet. Christian and I hadn't found a good enough time to share the news. I'd had to wear one of Christian's tee shirts when Mia had visited to give Ted his boat.

"Yes. It would be a wonderful time," Christian agrees from beside me, a smile tugging at his lips. "Especially seeing as how our son is out right now, telling his Uncle Lelliot and Aunt Cat about his new baby sister."

I groan loudly.

_That's just wonderful_.

I turn my body towards Christian, wincing as I realize there's an IV in my arm. I pout like a child, and say to him, "Why can't you just pay them to make me feel better?"

Christian's face slips into a wide, amused smile, and he chuckles loudly in delight. "I've spoiled you, Mrs. Grey."

"Oh, you love it."

"That's absolutely true," He replies earnestly, pressing his lips to my forehead. "I do believe we should save Elliot and Kate from our mess of a son, because we have some explaining to do."

"Ugh," I huff. "I know, Kate is going to kill me."

"No," He laughs. "Not explain to Kate. Explain to Teddy. He's been demanding to know what's wrong with his mother. I do believe he's tugged on the pant leg of every doctor and nurse in this hospital."

I slap a hand to my forehead.

_Oh, my demanding baby boy._

I look up to Christian's grin. "No one tried to stop him?"

"We all found it quite cute." He defended himself.

"No, you refused to let anyone stop him because you've made him an exact copy of yourself!" I scold halfheartedly, though I know it's not entirely Christian's fault. I swear, Theodore Grey came out of my womb with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

Besides, it _is_ quite the sight..

"Mommy!" Ted yells as soon as the door opens and Kate allows him to barrel in. "Mommy!"

"Teddy!" I call back, laughing as he clambers onto my bed and into my lap. He throws his arms around my neck and nuzzles my neck.

"I called Dad!" He tells me, leaning back and staring at me with wide, blue eyes. "Did I do good?"

"You did excellent, baby." I smiled, touching his nose to mine. "You were my hero last night. Thank you."

"Really?" Teddy likes this.

"Yes, really." I wink, before pulling him back under my chin. "Your sister thanks you."

"She does?" He tilts his head to the side in confusion. "Aunt Cat, how can she thank me?"

"It's magic, babe." Kate explains to him, seriously. "The same exact magic that put your sister into your Mommy's tummy."

"Really?" Ted asks again, this time in awe. "I want magic!"

"You've got magic, Ted." Christian leans in close to his son, so that they're face to face. "You have a Mama, and a Daddy, a Uncle Lelliot and a Aunt Cat. An Aunt Meme, a Uncle 'Than, and four grandparents that love you very much. That's the best magic ever, son."

I feel tears pool into my eyes, and I rest my forehead against my Fifty's. His grey orbs meet my blue ones, and I find myself falling into them-

"I want to pull a rabbit out of a hat, though." Ted interrupts, putting his own head on the sides of ours. His eyes are smiling. Christian and I share a look, glancing at our hopeful son, before we burst into fits of quiet laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

"Anastasia Grey," Dr. Greene scolds as she steps into my hospital room the next day, her hands placed upon her hips. I smile sheepishly, nudging Christian awake beside me. "If I have to visit you in a hospital one more time due to an illness, car crash, head injury, or anything else that could possibly endanger yourself or your child that I'm caring for, I'll be forced into considering an early retirement."

I bite my lip, wringing my hands on the scratchy hospital sheets. "I do seen to have a knack for danger, don't I?"

"More like you're a magnet for it!" Dr. Greene corrects, taking a deep breath and stalking over to my bed. "Now, Dr. Trevelyn-Grey has informed me of your sickness and I've only come to warn you that this pregnancy is not going to be smooth at all."

This seemed to awaken Christian quickly. "What d'you mean?"

"I mean," She spats out at him, her dislike obviously still present. "It can potentially harm your baby."

What? No!

"I thought I was the only one at risk here," I tell her, my hand resting upon Muppet.

"Not at all, Ana." She replies, sitting on the edge of my bed. "Anything you're subjected to, your daughter will more than likely feel the main impact."

Christian groans from beside me, and I turn to face him. He gives me a pointed look. "Can you please not cause me to worry about you every second of every day?"

"You'd do that even if I were perfectly healthy."

Dr. Greene cuts in before Christian can reply. "Have you.. spoken to him yet?"

"No," I sigh, looking back down at my hands. "I'd rather not.."

She stands, giving me a look. "I'll be right outside if you're to have questions." She tells Christian.

He glares at me. "Tell me what?"

Dr. Greene walks out and as she shuts the door, I let out a huge sigh and cross my legs, facing Christian.

"Remember when I'd told you that you might be needed to pick between Ted and I, during his birth?"

Christian's eyes are burning holes into mine. "Yes." He bites out, his tone harsh. I don't flinch.

"Well, you're going to have to do the same thing. Only now.. The stakes are high, Christian. If I don't get rid of this in the next four months, there's a 50/50 chance you'll have to choose between us while I'm on that operating table."

Christian's eyes are wide, his skin chalky white and cheeks sunken. "_No_.." he whispers, shaking his head. "I can't."

"You know I choose Muppet." I tell him, hoping to make his choice easier.

"It doesn't matter." He blinks at me. "I won't have to choose, because both of my angels will be okay."

I bite my lip, remembering when he used that very same argument with Ted. "Remember Teddy's birth, Christian.." I mummer.

"I don't fucking have to, Anastasia!" He jumps up, his chair tipping backwards. His hands are gripping his hair tightly, slightly pulling. "You're my wife, and that's my daughter. You'll both live, and have a happy life with myself and our son. We're going to be _that_ family, Ana!" His eyes are pleading, begging me to reassure him. "We're going to be that happy family in the movies, where there's love and family and happiness.. Ana, why can't we be that?" He whispers the last part, the fight leaving him completely.

I suck in a breath, shaking my head slightly in disbelief. Christian's been hanging onto the hope of an all American dream-family, the ones you see in magazines everywhere. Had this been his dream all along? Is this why he wanted a daughter so bad; to complete our tiny little family?

"Christian.." I whisper, but I soon realize I don't have any comforting words for him.

"I just want you three safe," His voice is soft. He drops onto his knees beside my bed, his eyes trained onto the sheets. "You're my lifeline, Ana. You, Teddy, and Muppet. Without any of you.." He looks up, his expression completely and totally raw. "There wouldn't be a reason to continue on."

"Christian!" I exclaim, shocked by his revelation.

"I can't protect you from everything, and it's killing me." He buries his face in my leg. "I just want you home, in our bed, relaxing and preparing for a normal, simple childbirth while Ted and I read the Lorax and play with his train set. Is that so damn much to ask for?"

I stay silent, my hands running through his hair. He needs to let this out.

"I've tried so hard to give him everything I didn't have. To give him a better start than I had." Christian looks up at me, letting out a sob. "Could you imagine if he didn't have his mother? That she died when he was young, too? That's too close to my own childhood, Ana. I absolutely

refuse to put him though that."

"But what kind of monster would I have to be to let my innocent princess die?" He places a hand on Muppet, over mine. "How could I just sit there and choose you over her? How could I choose at all, Ana?"

I shake my head, surprised at how unemotional I feel. Perhaps it's my turn to be strong for Christian, and not vise versa?

"Christian Grey," I whisper softly. "Don't you dare look at it that way, at all. If I did die, which I promise you I'll do my best to fight, then Theodore will have his father there to tell him that she died so she could give his baby sister a chance to live. And if it comes down to Muppet or I? Muppet deserves life more than I do, Christian. She hasn't had a chance to even breathe her first breath. Think of it as protecting your only daughter, Christian."

"I feel sick to my stomach, Ana." He admits, climbing into the bed with me. "Please.. Can we let this go for now?"

I glance down at him as he snuggles his head on my chest, curling his legs up to his stomach. My stomach tightens painfully at his childish position, and I wrap my arms comfortingly around him.

"Just go to sleep, Christian." I mumble, my hands drawing patterns in his hair, the way my mother would always do to me when I was upset. "Muppet and I love you."

"I love you, too." He whispers, turning his head and kissing my abdomen. For a moment, I envision Christian's dream: all of us happy, safe, and healthy. I feel a smile small grace my lips, and I snuggle into my pillows, allowing sleep to overcome me.


	8. Chapter 8

I snap awake to a rather loud buzzing, red lights flashing around the room and water drizzling from the ceiling.

I glance down hurriedly at my IV, and I'm contemplating snatching it out when Taylor bursts into the door, Sawyer right behind him.

"Mrs. Grey, we need to move you, now." Taylor informs me, coming to my bedside and gently removing the needle from my arm. My panicked heartbeat made the room dizzy, and I vaguely wonder where Christian went. Taylor obviously saw this. "Mr. Grey went home to get some change of clothes with Theodore."

I feel a tiny bit of relief, at least they're safe. But..

"What's going on?" I choke out, ignoring the croak in my voice. My throat howls in distain, but I shake it off and allow Sawyer to lift me up.

"There's been a threat. They've put the whole hospital on lockdown." Sawyer mummers into my ear as Taylor grabs the chart with all my medical information and the pills I'd been taking. "Mr. Grey's given us strict instructions to remove you from the premises immediately. He's waiting outside, along with the rest of Seattle." He adds the last part bitterly as we travel down the darkened hallway .

"I'm surprised he hasn't come barreling in.." I mutter sleepily, still groggy from being awakened. Everything is, once again, dizzy. I've diagnosed this from moving too fast. I shut my eye tightly and concentrate on the quietness of the secluded space.

"He's tried." Sawyer relents, and I hear a door open. Then we're going down something.. stairs? "The shooter has already shot some families. Everyone is outside, waiting to see if their loved ones are okay. It's a riot, honestly."

I snuggle closer to Sawyer, fear gripping my heart. Every time something dangerous happens, it always ties back to Christian or I in someway. If someone dies because of me..

Sawyer reads my mind. "He's no threat to us, Mrs. Grey. He was being kept in the psychiatric ward, and somehow got his hand on a gun. He's firing at everyone he can find."

That does make me feel a tiny bit better.. "But those poor people.." I reason, squeezing my eyes shut tighter. So. Dizzy.

"Those poor people aren't our responsibly, Ana." He sighs, and I'm no longer his boss' wife anymore. I'm his friend. "If I could help, I would. But yourself and Little Miss. Grey are our the top priorities right now."

My stomach churns, and I lean my head back as the dizziness gets worse. "I'm so tired.." I whisper, feeling my eyes tear up. Why am I crying?

"Go to sleep, Ana." Sawyer mumbles. "We're almost to Mr. Grey. You'll be at home when you wake up."

"I'll hold you to that." I tell him, feeling the dizziness close in around my brain, and I allow myself to fall.

* * *

Sawyer didn't lie. When I awake, I find myself in Christian and I's bed at home, both of my Grey men snuggled up to my sides. I sigh in contentment, turning my head and nuzzling Christian's chest.

"Finally decide to join the land of the living, Mrs. Grey?" His voice jokes lightly from above me. I don't have the strength to respond, so I just make a soft 'hmm' noise and place a kiss on the tiny scar that's by my lips. He sucks in a breath, his arms tightening around me. "Oh, Ana.."

I mumble softly, and I try to wrap my mind around what happened at the hospital. All I come up with is stairs, lights, and water. A big mass of blurred memories, and a huge migrant to go with it.

"Christian?" I find my voice.

"Yes, baby?"

"Who was the shooter?"

"No one tied to us, thank god." He breathed, and I know instantly he's telling the truth. Through my foggy state of mind, I somehow manage to sit up and stare him in the eyes.

"Are they.." I whisper, my voice catching. I try again. "Did anyone die?"

"No. They were able to take down the guy in time. They aren't in very great shape, but.." He sighs, looking at me with a tiny grin. "They're alive."

"That's good." I mumble, remembering how guilty I felt that I couldn't help them.

"It's very good." He agrees, and we fall into an awkward silence. Teddy shifts silently next to me.

"Am I going back to the hospital?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Hell no." His grey eyes narrow, and he brings me in closer. "If I had known the safety was so low at that place.."

I roll my eyes. Controlling Fifty is officially back in action.

"But Muppet will be fine though, won't she? Without the medicine and monitoring?" I question. "No matter how much I hate the place, I'd rather her be healthy."

"I talked to Mom. She's going to be making frequent visits, but she says you'll probably be okay. Though if it gets worse," He warns, "We're going to take a trip to England."

"England?"

"Yes. They have the best hospital there, you know. Safety wise and staff wise. Least number of casualties, too-"

I sigh, shaking my head in exasperation. "Oh, Christian."

He grins cheekily at me, "What can I say? Ted and I have to make sure our girls are okay."

I raise an eyebrow. "Just because I'm sick doesn't exactly mean I'm immobile, you know. We'll be fine."

"Yeah," Christian pulls me up to his neck, repeating the same action to Teddy. "But it's my job to worry."

"Oh, is it?"

"It is." He looks down at me, "You know you'd hate it if I were any other way."

"I can't argue there."


	9. Chapter 9

"We need to talk names," I call a week later, laying in the meadow. Christian is a few feet away, wrestling with Teddy and Gail is inside feeding Morgan, Taylor with her. "I'm almost five months along, and we're absolutely clueless."

Christian picks Teddy up by his feet, causing him to giggle, and makes his way to my blanket. "Well, what do you suggest?" He asks, plopping down beside me.

"I don't know.." I reply honestly. I hadn't really thought of it. "Grace?"

Christian shakes his head. "My mother despises her name. She'd hate me for naming her only granddaughter after her."

"Really? I always thought she liked it."

"Not really, no."

"You know, Kate and Elliot could always be having a girl. We need to

make sure we don't have the same name." I tell him, thinking of Kate's 7 month bulging belly.

"That's true, too."

"Hm.." I ponder. "I don't want Carla. I love my mom and all but.. I don't know. It just wouldn't feet right."

"I understand."

A sudden idea strikes me. "How about Ella?" I ask, and immediately regret it.

Christian's whole body tenses, and a growl escapes his throat. Ted looks up in alarm. "Hell fucking no."

"But Ella is such a beautifu-"

"I will not have my only daughter named after that whore!" Christian snaps. "You can fucking forget it."

I sigh, holding my hands up in defeat. "Alright, alright." I try to change the subject. "Let's think of a middle name."

"That sounds good." He smiles a bit in relief. "How about Rose?"

"I don't want my daughter to have my terrible name." I shudder.

"You don't like your name?" Christian blinks. "I love mine!"

I stick my tongue out. "I swear, my mother must've been dosed up on some damn good drugs to name me Anastasia." I mutter dejectedly.

"It isn't that bad," Christian grins over at me, tickling Teddy, his earlier mood forgotten.

"It is in someways." I retort back, and a sudden idea hits me. "How about Christina?"

"What?" He looks up from Teddy, his eyes wide.

"Well, this is my last child, Mr. Grey. At least unless we decide to have more, but I seriously doubt it. You didn't get to put your name in Teddy's. Christina is the female version of Christian. It can be her middle name.." I shrug, uneasy with my suggestion now that I'm gauging his reaction.

He stares at me a few more moments, his eyes wide and mouth open. Then his lips split into a brilliant smile, and I think his face might be sore later on from how large it is.

"That's the most wonderful thing I've ever heard you say." He breathes, and before I know it, he has both Teddy and I wrapped in his arms. "Christina is now her middle name." He states proudly.

"We'll have to break the news to Mia, then." I giggle, thinking of how she's been hoping to have her name in someone's name.

"We won't, actually. Elliot and Kate are giving their daughters middle name Mia." He responds, and I blink.

"Kate didn't tell me this!" I exclaim, ashamed that I've lost touch with my best friend.

"The only reason I know is because Elliot has a big mouth, Ana."

"So?" I pout. "I still should know."

Christian laughs, leaning down and kissing my lips. Ted stays silent, glancing between the two of us. I look questioningly at him, and he grins widely, happy to finally be the center of attention again.

"I'm hungry, Mama!"


	10. Chapter 10

"No, Christian!" I plead two weeks later, trailing tiredly after him as he throws every clothing in sight into a bag. I steady myself beside him at the dresser. "Please, it's not that big of a deal!"

"It is a big deal, Anastasia." He snaps, turning his infuriated grey eyes to mine. "You're aren't getting any better, and I obviously can't trust you to tell me when something is wrong! How long have you been having these pains?"

"A week." I mummer, glancing towards the ground. I honestly hadn't figured it to be a big deal, just Muppet kicking a little too hard. But Christian being Christian followed me unseen into the bathroom just as a new wave of pain crashed onto me and he's been nail-biting nervous ever since.

"Damnit, Ana!" He yells, a hand flying to his hair in frustration. He continues slinging random pieces of clothing into the suitcase, even as I wrap my arms around his middle.

"Teddy's birthday is in a few weeks! Do you honestly want him to spend it on another continent, away from his family?" I try to reason with him, flexing my hands across his stomach.

Christian pauses. "He'll only be two, he won't know the difference."

"Our son is already considered a genius academically, and he hasn't even began schooling yet." I scold, smacking my forehead against his shoulder blade in frustration. "I'm sure he'll notice if his family isn't present."

"I'll.. fly them over." He asks, hopefully.

I frown.

He stops packing, turning to face me. "Ana," he pleads. "Please, let's just go-"

"Absolutely not." I chide, more confident now that he's relenting. "You may call Grace, but I refuse to travel halfway across the world to a hospital!"

"But-"

"No."

He growls, running both hands through his hair. "I'll call mom. If its serious, we're going to England with no preamble. Deal?"

I smile gratefully. "Deal."

* * *

"It's nothing to be too concerned about." Grace verdicts, standing to her full height and smiling ruefully at me. "But I'm afraid you're going to be subjected to bed rest again fairly soon if it continues."

"I think that's for the best." Christian speaks up, and I shoot him a glare.

"She said if it continues!"

"Which I'm sure it will!"

"I don't think," Grace jumps in, saving argument, "that it's to that point yet. It's definitely not enough to fly to England over." She scolds Christian. He simply shrugs. "But you need to watch for it, Ana. Judging that you're still not exactly over the pneumonia, it's highly possible other medical problems could have jumped in."

I nod dutifully while Christian snorts loudly. "Can't we purchase a bubble of some sort to put her in?"

Grace smiles at him fondly. "I don't believe so, sweetheart."

I roll my eyes, holding my hands out for Christian to pull me up. He does, and I waddle over towards Grace and embrace her.

"Thanks for taking care of us." I joke lightly, pulling back.

"It's no problem, Ana darling." She replies, before whispering, "He's only taking care of his two girls, you know."

I smile softly, whispering a quiet, "I know." back.

* * *

"Ma!" Ted exclaims, dashing into the living room, Gail at his side. "Da!"

"Teddy!" I giggle ridiculously from my spot on the couch. Beside me, Christian stirs from his slumber.

"Ma!" He yells again, this time climbing onto the spot beside me and jumping into my awaiting arms. "Missed you!"

My heart swells. Oh, my little Blip. "I missed you, too, baby."

He pulls back, his eyes wide as if I've just told him Santa isn't real. "I'm not baby!"

"You're not?" I ask, quirking an eyebrow.

"No. Big brudda!"

Christian's deep laugh rumbles from beside me, "That's right, little man."

"Da!" Ted leaps from my arms, landing on Christian's chest and hugs his middle. I smile at my boys. "Da! Da!"

"Theodore!" Christian chuckles, hoisting him up and pulling me closer all in the same move.

"Da! Boat?" Ted asks excitedly, bouncing in his arms. I mentally shake my head in exasperation. Ever since Christian bought Teddy a model boat (which is more the size of an actual ship than boat), he's been wanting to spend every second outside working on it. Christian is over the moon.

"We'll go work on it in a bit, kid." He grins. Our son doesn't seem pleased, but accepts it. He scrambles out of Christian's arms, scurrying off towards the kitchen. More than likely to find Sawyer and beg him to go work on the boat.

"He's so mercurial.." I mumble, shooting my husband a look.

He grins lazily, looking proudly after our son and I beam softly.

I can't wait to see how he changes once he meets his daughter.


	11. Chapter 11

"I want to meet her!" Mia whines loudly, leaning her head tiredly against the pale green hospital wall.

Elliot is restless, pacing back and forth and I feel my heart go out to the only other man I'd trust with my life besides my Daddy and Christian. I can't imagine what it would have been like if they hadn't let Christian go back with me when I was in labor with Teddy.

"Elliot.." I mumble, walking up to him. The Grey's instantly still, and Christian moves considerably closer. Elliot has been on edge, snapping at anyone who dared came within ten feet of him. Even Mia.

He stops, turning to face me with a truly savage expression and I blanch. I'd never seen Elliot this way..

My fear must have showed on my face, for Christian grabs my elbow and Elliot's face turns to one of horror.

"Ana." He chokes out, tears welling in his blue eyes. "What's going to happen?"

I reach out and enclose him in my arms, letting his head rest in the crook of my neck as he sobs. Carrick sends me a feeble smile, and Mia rushes over to join in on the hug.

"What if she dies, Ana?" Elliot cries, clutching both of us to him. "What if I lose them bo-"

"You won't." I admonish him, leaning back and sending him my best Kate expression. "You're going to have a beautiful child and a head-strong, determined wife by the end of this night if I have anything to say about it."

Elliot stares impassively at me for a moment, before resuming his pacing. I let out a strangled breath, turning back to Christian. He sends me a sorrowful look, crossing the room and eloping his arms around my waist, one hand flexing across my belly.

"Are we ready to do this again?" I whisper, my eyes meeting his. They're wide and terrified, and I know I've hit the nail with this one.

So that's why he didn't want to come tonight..

"Are you.. reliving Teddy's birth?" I blink up at him.

"Somewhat." Christian says, and I'm immediately guilty. I shouldn't have dragged him with me here.. "We're not doing this again, though." He muses.

"Not doing what?" I stare up at him skeptically.

"Natural birth, of course."

Oh.

"About that.."

"Absolutely no-"

"Katherine Grey?" A doctor in green scrubs steps out of the double doors, a soft smile gracing his face. Elliot rushes over. The doctor laughs. "Father, I presume?"

I don't miss the beaming smile that escapes from Elliot as he replies that he is.

"Mrs. Grey isn't in great shape, I'm afraid. But she should make a full, complete recovery within a months or two time. For now, she's sedated and in no pain whatsoever." He explains, and some color returns to Elliot's face. I lean into Christian contently, my heart unclenching noticeably. "I'll have your mother explain more of that later. How about, for now, you meet your lovely newborn baby girl?"

* * *

"I'm so exhausted." I lean into Christian's chest later that night, standing before our front door. Ted sleeps peacefully in my arms, propped against my stomach. Even Muppet is cooperating and being still for once.

"I doubt you're any more tired than Kate." He jokes quietly.

I grin. "Kate has sedative. Anastasia does not. Kate has no baby inside body. Anastasia does."

"Me Christian, you Anastasia."

I can't help but giggle. "Teddy have you watching George of the Jungle again?"

"You know it." He opens the door, putting his hand on the small of my back and leading me in. "Now I'd like for my two angels to go upstairs and get some sleep, while I go put Theodore to bed."

I wink at him playfully. "Anastasia like."

He kisses my forehead swiftly. "Wait until you see what else Anastasia will like.."


	12. Chapter 12

IM. SO. LOST.

I don't know what to do with this!

I hardly have time to write, and when I do, I suffer the worst writers block ever!

Can y'all give me some ideas? Please?

That's the only way this story will survive. ._.

-T.

* * *

"She's so Elliot," Kate gushed the next day, her body still weak but thankfully functioning. The sight of the tiny bundle in her arms brings tears to my eyes, her unbelievably perfect golden-blonde curls clashing greatly with her clear blue orbs. She has Kate's natural sun-kissed skin, but something about her face just screams her father. I nod my head silently, showing I agree.

This child is Elliot Grey made over again.

"Yes! Step this way, step this way.." The proud father exclaims from outside of the room, the door opening to revel the rest of the Grey's. "Come see the amazing Katherine Grey with her absolutely gorgeous daughter, Ava!"

I blink. Ava?

"Where did you two come up with that one?" I whisper, sitting upon her bed. Christian moves towards where his brother, Ethan, and Carrick are all standing, out of the way.

"Well," Kate smiles, albeit bashfully. I gape. That's not a sight you see everyday. "I wanted the V so I could keep some Kanavagh in her. V's are pretty uncommon, you know. And the two A's come from.." She looks over at me, her eyes radiating with happiness, egging me to get it.

Gasping, I squeal, jumping up from my place and doing a very Mia Grey dance move (with a pregnant belly, too). "You didn't!"

"We did." Elliot grins, appearing behind me and throwing his arm over my shoulder.

"I hope you don't mind." Kate says, her eyes on her baby girl again. "Because Ava is a fabulous name and I'm not changing it, anyway."

I laugh, the sound vibrating loudly off the walls of the small room. I see Christian give me a strange look, and I just motion towards Ava excitedly, hopping up and down on my heel.

"Her name is Ava!" I exclaim. "As in Ana! But with a V." I add in afterthought.

Christian smiles a bit, and I can tell he's already worked this one out. I narrow my eyes.

Jerk.

"Mama!" Ted captures my attention, obviously not subdued in his grandmothers arms anymore. He's reaching for me, his eyes trained on Ava in wonder.

"That's your cousin, Teddy." I tell him, grabbing his hand and making a soft waving motion. Kate does the same with Ava's tiny fingers.

He regards this silently, before accepting it with a shrug and turning in Grace's arms towards Christian. "Da!"

* * *

"Well, Ana." Dr. Greene mumbles, her dark eyes trained upon my chart in thought. I grasp Christian's hand tightly. "It seems you're obviously getting better. That was kind of a scare, you know."

"Yes. She seems to have a knack for them." Christian adds in sullenly.

Dr. Greene wisely chooses to ignores him. She smiles gently. "Have you two thought of any names?"

Christian stiffens, and I, too, ignore him. "I like Nora."

"Nora?" His face scrunches up in disgust.

"Laney?"

"No."

"Colleene?"

"Do you want our daughter to be exiled from every social group in the world?"

"I see that you haven't." Dr. Greene rushes, her tone annoyed. "That's fine. Just making conversation. Here's the new sonograms-" she hands the batch to Christian, "Now get out." She adds playfully, but I can hear the slight truth behind it.


	13. Chapter 13

You'd think that at least one of my kids would decide to come into the world on time.

"Breathe in and out, Ana!" Christian instructs, his eyes wild and uncertain. The ambulance is very small, it doesn't smell good, I'm in the worst pain of my life, and my lovely husband is telling me to breathe?

I feel like punching him.

"I know what to do, you idiot!" I snap, biting my lip hard enough to draw blood as another contraction hits. I squeeze Christian's hand, intent on making this an unpleasant experience for him, also.

"I'm just trying to help!" His eyes flash, and an uncontrollable amount of anger surges through me. I crush his hand tighter, and this time even I can't blame it on a contraction.

"You aren't squeezing a baby out of your penis, are you?" I growl back, and my subconscious regards me with shock. Even I'm surprised at myself; I've never been so blunt.

Christian shifts uncomfortably at the thought. "Well, no-"

"Then shut the hell up and hold my hand!"

"You're almost there, Ana." I hear Sawyer speak through Christian's Blackberry, his tone clearly amused. I scowl. At least someone is having fun.

"Don't tell me I'm almost there if we're thirty minutes away, Sawyer." I warn, squeezing my eyes shut and relishing in the momentarily peace.

"No, m'am." He replies. "I'm serious this time. You're turning in now."

As if on cue, the ambulance driver makes a sharp right turn, sending Christian flying back a bit into the side of the vehicle.

For the first time in a hour or so, I laughed.

"Do that again." I command gleefully. My Fifty shoots a glare my way, and carefully stands as we come to a stop.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean?" I hear Christian bellow though dazed vision.

What?

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grey. It's a side effect to Mrs. Grey sickness is all I can muster up. Then again, it could be just a .. genetic malfunction.."

"MY DAUGHTER IS NOT A MALFUNCTION!" He roars, and I hear glass break. Mentally cringing, I idly wonder what's going on. What daught-?

Oh my.

Muppet?

Muppet!

Phoebe!

"What's wrong with her?" I mumble, slightly opening my eyes to the brightness of the room. "What's wrong.. with my Muppet?"

"Ana?" Christian's beside me. When did he get over here?

"I feel.. groggy." I giggle at the strange word that flows from my lips.

"Oh, baby.." He whispers, and I finally focus enough to see his copper curls in my vision.

"What is it, Christian?" I ask, fear slowly sinking through my foggy state. "Is she-?" I choke, not about to finish. Oh, the headache..

"No! She's perfectly healthy- well.."

"Well?" I demand.

"No cry, Mommy!" Ted pipes up from the corner of the room, his body perched beside a soft pink baby cot. He stares at down with amazement, his blue eyes wide.

"No.. cry?" I whisper, completely confused. Why don't I remember my Muppet's birth? My hand moves unconsciously toward my now flat stomach.

My Fifty looks around sadly, his eyes training worriedly onto our daughters cot. "Phoebe's.. a mute, Anastasia."


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay. I'm going to clear this up now:**

You CAN be born physically mute, okay? Even if every site I've googled is wrong & you can't be, it's staying this way because I finally have some inspiration. Y'all wanted me to update quickly, then I get hateful PM's about how I wrote it/the length?

Go somewhere else with all of that!

I'm stressed with school, and this isn't my top priority, at all. I love doing this for you guys, and y'all are amazing! But please, don't expect me to sit at home, writing 24/7. I'd rather pass tenth grade than have a fanfiction story, to be honest.

I'm sorry y'all are confused. I'll be sure to explain everything next chapter.

Thanks for understanding.

-T.


	15. Chapter 15

"A.. what?" Ana stutters, her voice laced with uncertainty. Surely she heard him wrong? "What the hell are you talking about, Christian? When did I even give birth?"

"A few hours ago. They had to put you under, baby." He whispers, sinking to his knees beside Ana's bed. He grasps her hand tightly. "Don't ask for the details. I hardly understand them myself." He adds bitterly.

"But.. Muppet?"

"Is perfectly fine and healthy. Except.. she doesn't make any noise." Christian fumbles, hopelessly trying to seem okay with this prospect.

"This is.." Ana struggles to find words, her mouth opening and shutting uselessly. ".. confusing. Why did I have to go under? It's impossible for a child to be mute, Christian."

"No, it isn't, apparently." He snaps bitterly. "You.. well, I don't know, exactly. Your whole body.. shut down. You don't remember anything?"

"You fell against a wall in the ambulance."

"That's it?"

"Why doesn't she cry, Christian?"

"I told you," he whispers to her, squeezing her hand tightly. "She's a mute."

"There's.. nothing they can do?" Ana whispers, her eyes shifting to her son and newborn daughter.

Christian shook his head. "There's surgeries but.. they're highly dangerous. I won't subject my daughter to that. I don't particularly see anything wrong with her silence, anyway.. I love her all the same."

"So do I," Ana rushes, "It's just.."

"Yeah." He sighs, running a hand along his face. "I know."

* * *

"Okay, Phoebe." Ana coos as Christian opens the door, baby bags hanging off his shoulders messily. Teddy waddles along happily beside him, gazing up at his sister. "Welcome home!"

Grace is standing by the kitchen, Carrick at her side, both beaming widely. Mia is bouncing on the heels of her feet, her hands clasped together in excitement.

"No fondling." Christian warns her, his eyes narrowed. She rolls her eyes toward the ceiling.

"She's my niece. I'll do as I please!"

"She's my daughter. You'll follow my rules." He snaps back.

"Oh, hush you two." Grace coos, gently taking Phoebe from Ana and cradling her. "Now isn't the time. Look, she's sleeping!"

Christian beams proudly, wrapping a solid arm around Ana. "Doesn't she resemble Anastasia more, Mom?"

Grace gapes. "Christian Grey, Phoebe is you made over again!"

"And we all thought Teddy looked like you.." Carrick mummers before his attention is directed towards said boy. ("Grandpa! Boat!")

"I think she's all Christian, too." Ana smiles, tracing a finger down her daughters face. "Maybe, if we decide to have another, he or she will look like me."

"Doubt it." Mia giggles, biting her lip and gazing at her niece excitedly. "Oh, Christian is going to spoil her."

"Damn straight." He laughs, wrapping an arm around his wife's waist. She turns in his arms, grinning up at him.

"She may be like Ted and I, not caring for the great extravagant things you buy."

Christian's face is a mask of mock-horror, and the room erupts into gentle laughter.


	16. Chapter 16

"No news?"

I glance up from Phoebe's sleeping frame towards the living room threshold for a moment, shaking my head slightly in Christian's direction. Ever since her birth, we've had only the best of doctors from across the entire United States checking up on our girl, hoping there may be a way to reverse..-

No, Anastasia. I chid myself, inwardly pursing my lips. She is who she is, speaking or not!

"Not a word."

Nodding, Christian moves across the room and plops down beside my spot upon the floor, perching on his elbows. He gazes at our baby girl thoughtfully for a few moments, before reaching over and placing his hand on her tummy.

"I don't really mind it, you know." He says, his voice hardly above a whisper. I blink.

"You don't mind what, exactly?"

"Her silence." He turns his face to meet mine, grey eyes wide and passionate. "It's a part of her now. It's who she is."

I've thought about this before, the possibility of her being.. silent for a reason. Maybe, by some random force of nature, our daughter is meant to be quiet? Or maybe something had gone seriously downhill while I was giving birth? Is there something wrong with me, that somehow messed with her whist in the womb?

"Don't bite your lip." Christian mummers, bringing his free hand to caress my cheek. I lean into it automatically. "And stop blaming yourself for this, also. There's no one to blame."

"There is! Her life will be so hard because I-"

"It won't be hard. I'll hire a tutor. We'll all learn sign language."

"But-"

"We've all agreed to it, Ana, baby." Christian whispers. "It was Elliot's idea, actually. Phoebe is a Grey, you know. We all take care of each other."

I blink, feeling my heart swell with love for my new family. They were everything I'd ever wanted as a child: two loving parents, siblings.. The perfect vision of what family should be.

"We'll get the best tutor." I say, my voice thicker than I'd expected. Tears pooled down my cheeks, and I ran a finger down Phoebe's arm in a soft caress.

"Only the best." Christian agrees, his grey orbs peering into my own blue curiously. "Why are you crying?"

"It's so.. nice." I struggle to find words, my brain failing to come up with the correct ones. "She'll really appreciate that someday."

"We're her family." He shrugs, leaning forward and picking up Phoebe, cradling her to his chest. "She better get used to being cared for."

I laughed a little, wiping the tears off my face. "She could be like Ted and I, you know. Not wanting to-" I trail off, my eyes widening.

Teddy.

"How will he learn? How will Phoebe learn? This is going to take a lot of work, Christian."

He sighs, leaning back against the couch and stroking Phoebe's back and she sleeps softly. "I know, baby." He whispers, his voice steady. "But it'll be worth it."

* * *

"There's my baby!" Elliot booms as we enter the Grey home, Teddy happily toddling at Christian's side, his eyes growing large at the Christmas decorations. I hold Phoebe closely, pulling her hat off of her head, revealing a tuff of reddish brown hair. The hard December weather wasn't too kind to Phoebe: stuffy noses, earaches, and a lot of visits from Grace were the result.

"Here she is." I smile, immediately handing her over as Elliot opened his arms. Teddy then demands my attention, pulling on the hem of my blue jeans.

"Happy Christmas, Steele!" Kate exclaims, rushing over and throwing her arms around my neck. Teddy makes a noise of disagreement, pulling on my leg harder. I pry Kate off of me, bending down and picking my little man up.

"Sorry," I say, shrugging. "You just can't win with Grey men."

"Oh, believe me." She giggles, a completely strange sound to hear from her, "I know."

"You're all here!" Mia's voice carries across the living room, her form standing in the kitchen archway. "We can get started!"

"Did you cook for us, Mia?" Elliot questions, nuzzling Phoebe closer as we all make our way to the dining room. "Because, if so, I'm ordering pizza."


	17. Chapter 17

It's been two months, and things are quiet.

Albeit, too quiet.

"No, Ros." Christian mutters, his voice carrying through his opened door office. "It's not exactly hard to figure up.. Get Raylon on it, then.. No, it's what I pay him for. He'll do it.."

I sigh, hoisting Phoebe up higher on my waist as I wipe down Teddy's latest 'project', which consists of construction paper, scissors, glitter, glue, and grass. Undoubtedly, I support creativity, but I really think it's time for our little Picasso to learn how to use a sponge.

Phoebe squirms in my arms, grey eyes gazing towards the mess in fascination. I twist a bit, angling her away from the task at hand as I send my husband a plea for help across the hall.

Christian quickly ends his call with Ros, crossing the hall and grabbing our daughter from my arms. She smiles in excitement, moving her mouth silently as she stares at him.

"Ted do that?" Christian asks, nodding his head to the once expensive table.

"Yep. And by the looks of it-" I give it one final scrub, before giving up with a smile. "He found super glue."

My gorgeous Fifty winced, before letting a breathtaking grin take over. "These are memories."

"For some odd reason, I do not believe the pieces of furniture he tends to ruin will agree." I sigh, grabbing the sponge and tossing it into the sink. "Speaking of our little guy, where is he?"

Christian kissed Phoebes bronze hair, throwing his chin up. "His room. Probably making more crafts for Mommy."

"Well, as long as they're for Mommy.." I relent, moving into Christian's warmth and nuzzling his chest. Phoebe's hand hits my cheek as he wraps his free arm around my waist. I grab her fingers, bringing them to my lips.

"There's a pretty baby." I coo, blowing a raspberry on her tummy through her shirt. She opens her mouth in a giggle, and, as always, no sound escapes. I smile sadly, and Christian grins, completely unfazed by her silence.

"Mom!" Teddy yells, stumbling down the stairs, brandishing a piece of paper in his hands proudly. As he waves it, blue and green glitter flies unceremoniously off and onto the floor. I sigh dejectedly.

"Yes, baby?"

He runs over to us as fast as his two and a half year old legs will take him, and holds out the paper to me. He glances shyly up to Christian.

I raise an eyebrow.

This is new.

Looking at the paper, I have to stiffen a giggle. He'd colored a picture of a dog in between what I can only guess is himself and Phoebe. Phoebe wore a dress with green sparkles on it, and Ted wore a suit with blue glitter. Suddenly understanding why he hadn't wanted to show his father, I send him a wink.

"I think your son wants a pet, Christian." I say, wrapping my hand around Teddy's head as he clings to my leg, smiling sheepishly at his father.

Immediately, Christian frowns.

"Like a.. fish?" He questions, tilting his head to the side.

"No." I hand him the paper. "Like a dog."

Christian's eye widen. "Oh, no."

"Oh, yes." Teddy mimics. Christian shoots him an exasperated look.

"How about we get you another fish, Ted?" He probes. "They're just as fun."

"No. Dog." Ted narrows his eyes, hiding his face in my leg again. "Like Uncle Lelliot."

Christian blinks. "Uncle Elliot isn't a dog, Theodore."

I laugh, "No. Elliot and Kate adopted a dog about three months back, remember?" Teddy had fell in love with Butch the moment he'd seen him. I knew it'd only be a matter of time before we had this conversation.

"Oh, right.." Christian fumbles to find a response. "Well, Ted.. I don't know.."

"Please!" My little Blip shouts, jumping out from behind my leg. "Please, Dad, please!"

Christian balks, staring at me for help. I shrug, joining Teddy and poking my lip out.

"I've always wanted a puppy, too." I respond.

Christian looks between us two, and I already see his barriers breaking down.

"Alright." He sighs, snuggling Phoebe closer. "Alright, you win. We can get a dog."

"Yes!" Teddy exclaims, hopping around. "Yes! Puppy!"

Upon seeing her brothers excitement, Phoebe grins and bounces up and down in her fathers arms, celebrating with him. I wink at Christian, who shakes his head and sighs, running a free hands down his face.

I know everything's okay, though, when I spy a wide smile between those long fingers.


End file.
